


Maggie at the grocery store

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013
Summary: This is a fun drabble that I wrote during a write-in challenge. Maggie goes to the grocery store and runs in to Mulder and Scully buying some...personal items.





	Maggie at the grocery store

Maggie enjoys going to the grocery store on Friday evenings. There aren’t as many people so she doesn’t have to wait in line at the register. She pulls her car in to a parking space and reviews her shopping list. Maggie always reflects on how much smaller her list has become since her kids have moved out of the house. Feeding five growing children on a budget always took some creative recipes. Doubling the starchy items while halving the proteins to make things got farther at meals. Now, living alone, Maggie mainly shopped for herself, buying smaller portions of meats, a only four apples instead of a dozen, and the half pint of milk. Waste not, want not. But, in the same breath, as any good military wife knows one should always be prepared for unexpected guests. There were a few special items Maggie always kept on standby: Marshmallow fluff for the grandkids, Lemon Heads for Bill Jr., fudgesicles for Dana (the non-fat tofutti kind), and sour pickles for Charlie.

As Maggie entered the store, she grabbed a cart and headed through her usual route. Start at the produce, swing through the deli counter for half a pound of light turkey, down the coffee and peanut butter aisle for the fluff…Maggie headed around to the snack aisle when she heard a familiar voice

“Scully, look at all the different kinds!”

“Mulder, just grab some and let’s go”  
“Impatient are we Miss Scully? You know what they say…no glove no love…”  
“Mulder…”

“Scully look! A green glow-in-the-dark one! I mean, is that Spooky or what?”

“Fine. Whatever. Let’s go.” 

Maggie heard them coming up the aisle and had no time to change directions before 

 

Scully rounded the corner quickly and ran directly in to the front of Maggie’s cart. Mulder, not anticipating Scully’s halt smacked in to the back of her, knocking the basket from her hands and spilling the contents on the floor. 

“Mom!”

Scully and Maggie look at the floor. A black box of glow-in-the-dark condoms has landed on the yellow-checked linoleum at Maggie’s feet. A can of whipped cream rolls lazily across the floor, it’s red plastic cap having been knocked off in the fall, skidding and spinning in the debris.

 

Maggie is the first to break the silence. “Hello Dana, Fox! Nice night for some light shopping!: Then, stepping neatly over the condom box, she pushed her cart forward. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay and chat. I promised Helen I’d stop by on my way home. I assume I’ll see both of you tomorrow night for dinner?” Scully and Mulder, still in shocked silence, just nodded. 

“Good! You two have fun now! Oh and Dana, you may want to get a fresh can of that whipped cream. The nozzle looks broken on that one.” and with that, she was gone. 

The next night, after a delicious dinner of Roast Beef and scalloped potatoes, Maggie brought out dessert. Ice cream sundaes. 

“Oh Fox, would you please run back to the kitchen and get the can of whipped cream for me? You two like whipped cream right?” Scully’s face turned crimson and she covered it with her hands. Mulder burst out laughing and didn’t come back to the dining room for a full five minutes. 

After that night, Maggie always kept a can of whipped cream in the house along with the other special items she bought for family members. No one ever said a word about it, but occasionally, while someone was using the topping during dessert, Mulder would smirk or chuckle softly. This usually earned him a kick in the ankle from Scully, but ended with a hand on his knee and promises of a trip to the grocery store on the way home.


End file.
